Dorian Wytte
Dorian Wytte is a witch and the second son of Hans and Angela Wytte. He is also the younger brother of Damien and Dani, and heir to the Wytte name.Hooky, chapter 2 Appearance Dorian has short black hair and black eyes. He usually wears shorts and black suspenders on a white shirt with a black ribbon. He also usually wears matching clothes with Dani. After the time-skip, he is shown to have grown pretty tall. He still favors black and white clothes over colored ones. Personality Dorian is less outgoing than his twin sister Dani, preferring to read and practice magic. He has tried many times to become friends with Nico, each time Nico would brush him off until later in the story when they begin to get along. He is socially awkward but tries to not let that get in his way. Eventually, he makes friends with everyone just a lot slower than Dani. Dorian is a very inquisitive boy that can recognize his skills. Which he often brags about. History Dorian is born in a family of witches, a few minutes after his twin sister Daniela. His mother, Angela, who had recently suffered from a traumatic experience, was seriously depressed, so he was mainly taken care of by his father, his older brother and the house's servants.Hooky, chapter 76 Soon, though, Damien left the house and his father got busy with his family's revenge, so Dorian used to pass most of his time playing alone with his sister. Since their parents didn't want them to leave the house as Damien did, they were kept unaware of their revenge plan.Hooky, chapter 96 One day, Damien came back home and Dorian saw him having a fight with their father, which prompted his older brother to leave the family for good.Hooky, chapter 97 Since their family had had bad experiences with non-magical people, he and his sister where forbidden from leaving the house. They tried several times to flee and reach the nearby town, but they were always caught and brought back by their servants. Their family also started to teach them that non-magical people were dangerous, so he eventually became wary of them.Hooky, chapter 19 Some years later, when he and Dani turned twelve, they were enrolled in a school of magic. Story Introduction arc The first day of school, Dorian and his sister arrive too late to catch the bus which should have brought them to the magic school. Dorian sees Dani jumping on her broom to catch up to the bus, but he stops her because there are too many non-magical people around. Sadly, the bus teleports and neither of them knows the secret location of the school, so they can't go there by themselves. Also, since their parents would get angry if they knew Dorian and Dani missed their first year at school, Dorian suggests to find a mentor where they could stay for the next nine months.Hooky, episode 1 Dorian and Dani travel to aunt Hilde's castle and ask her to become their mentor. She refuses at first, but she is ultimately persuaded by Dorian's flattery. The next morning, Dorian and Dani receive their first task: clean the library and reorganize the books on to the right shelves. While his sister flies with the broom to sort the disordered books faster, Dorian uses a wooden staircase. She complains he is too slow, so he looks in the books for a spell to help with the chore. In a few minutes, he founds and casts a levitation spell and all the books start flying in the air and towards their shelves. His sister tries to replicate the spell, but it only results in Dorian being hit by the flying books. Dorian is saved by Dani, who picks him up with her broom. After all the books are back to their respective places, Dorian, Dani and their cat run to Hilde, but they end up eavesdropping a conversation between her and a servant of hers, the huntsman. Hilde commands the man to go into the forest and take Snow White's heart. However, the twins misunderstand the meaning of her words, and to prove they are not useless, they decide to help the huntsman in seducing Snow White. The twins tail the man at first, but when they see he is a very friendly person, they start with their plan: they wash him, shave his beard, put perfume on him, re-design his jacket, and then give him a bouquet of roses.Hooky, episode 2 Then they go back to their aunt to tell her they helped the huntsman with his chore. Pleased to hear that, their aunt gives them a worthier mission for them: take an "enemy of the witches" she caught to the prison. After accepting the task, Dorian and Dani put the prisoner in a cage and start to carry him toward the prison with their brooms. However, Dorian is not very good at flying and repeatedly hits the trees along the way, so Dani suggests her brother get on her broom while she carries the cage on her own. This don't last long, though. Dorian is afraid on falling and starts to complain about everything, so his sister orders him to get inside the cage with the delinquent for the rest of the way. At the prison, Dorian and Dani are welcomed by the old wizard who is in charge of it and his guards. The group take the prisoner and head to the dungeons to look him up with other dangerous delinquents. While on their way there, Dorian is distracted by a fireplace with six dragon eggs on it. However, they don’t know that Hilde is evil, so they unknowingly help her with no good tasks such as bringing the kidnapped Prince William to jail. Along the way, they accidentally steal and fly away with a hatching dragon egg, making themselves enemies in the eyes of Hilde and the witches that work alongside her, as well as accidentally making Dorian the dragon’s father. They take a train to another town where they meet Nico. Nico points the two towards Pendragon, a soothsayer who’s seen them in his prophecies. They become his apprentices and learn as they would if they were in magic school. Dorian and Dani leave to the Witches Sabbath a few weeks later to find their parents along with Monica and Nico who want to find William. On the way, Dorian saves Monica from a tower trap. When the witches start fleeing the sabbath, Dorian holds his own against them to protect himself and Dani (since they’re still seen as traitors). The dragon he hatched earlier has grown and comes back to help him. They attempt to ride the dragon to safety, but Dani falls off and Dorian follows her. He uses extremely powerful magic and enters a trance as he does nothing but harm the other witches to keep Dani safe. He’s snapped out of this trance by Monica. Alex’s van pulls up and they escape safely to Pendragon’s. Dorian starts teaching Monica how to brew potions and fly. Together, they make a healing potion and split it between the two of them into small vial necklaces. The next major event Dorian and the others attend is the party at Monica’s palace. He runs into Damien for the first time in years who immediately distrusts him, labeling Dorian as the dangerous king of witches. When Dorian’s parents invade at witching hour, Dorian confesses his feelings to Monica, but the confession is cut short when Ivy interrupts, saying they’re in danger. They’re able to escape the palace on Carlo. Skipping to about a month later, the kids are living in the forest with Alex’s friends. Nico finds out he can see the future with a crystal ball and sees William in the desert. They decide to go there to save him. At the desert, the crew goes to defeat a nearby dragon upon the Queen’s request. They find out that Damien and Princess Aisha have already found it and the dragon escapes when Dorian gets into an argument with Damien. Damien flies after the dragon while Dorian and Monica follow. The dragon ends up knocking them all off their brooms. Getting up from the crash, they follow the trail of blood and Dorian fends off the dragon while Damien and Monica look for William. Angela, Hans, and Hilde show up to curse Monica, but Dorian creates a diversion by riding his hatched dragon that happened to turn up. Monica flies a broom and helps Dorian onto it and they flee to the castle. A few days later, Monica confesses to Dorian outside the castle and tries to kiss him, but Dorian pushes her away saying it’s “too late for that” and she should just marry William. Monica’s parents are killed by Angela Wytte, putting William’s parents in charge. Angela also kidnaps Dani. Dorian and Monica attempt to leave to find her, but are caught by the new king and put into jail along with Damien who also set out to find her. They plan to burn Dorian at the stake for trying to include Monica in his scheme to find Dani. Damien is luckily able to create a living dummy that looks identical to Dorian with William, Mark and Aisha’s help and they break them out. The fake Dorian is burned and, unbeknownst to the real Dorian, Dani was watching. The sight of her brother dying turns her to the dark side and she becomes the queen of witches. Dorian leaves to find Dani for real this time, but goes solo in order not to endanger anyone else. Before leaving, he tells Monica to wait for him, hinting that he doesn’t want her to marry Will after all. Dorian never returns and goes missing for three years. It’s shown that Dorian was poisoned and left to die by Pendragon after he left, but he managed to drink the healing potion he made with Monica before dying. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make a full recovery and is left unconscious in the forest, guarded by his dragon. Dorian is found by Mark, Aisha, and Damien three years after he leaves. They’re able to distract the dragon as Damien gives Dorian another potion to wake him up. They leave to a nearby town to give Dorian food and rest. Dorian leaves early the next morning while everyone else is asleep to get a haircut and tidier clothes. He’s still determined as ever to save Dani, but is also concerned about Monica. Abilities and Powers Dorian is a very skilled learner in magic, as he is often able to recite spells after only reading them once. He is very capable at manipulating items using his wand and knows numerous spells, although he admits he doesn't know many healing spells, despite his great offensive attacks. Dorian is also shown to be good at handling magical creatures, such as Carlo and the black dragon he accidentally hatched. Levitation Spell Dorian has learnt this spell in a book he found in his aunt's library when she ordered him and Dani to clean up that room. That time he used the spell to make all the books levitate before moving them into their right shelves.Hooky, chapter 2 Since then, he has been seen using this spell pretty often. Once, he explained to Monica that to make things levitate you have to focus on the invisible webs of space around the object you want to move. Expanding and Reducing Spells Expanding Potion Healing Potion Flying Relationships Dani Wytte As twins, Dani and Dorian share a very close relationship. Dorian is willing to give up anything in order to keep Dani safe, and the same goes with Dani. Nico even stated in chapter 73, that Dorian lost control in the attempt to protect Dani. Nico Dorian has tried to become friends with Nico, however, Nico ignored him due to his jealousy. That doesn't stop him from keeping trying to make Nico return to his original size. Nico soon apologizes for his wrongdoings and an accidental curse from Dani is broken. Monica At first, they had many misunderstandings, but gradually began to improve their relationship, and even came to feel the certain attraction between them that neither has admitted. Reaching to the point that Dorian did not tell her about his meeting with Prince William because he felt like she could go away from his side. Later, he confessed that he liked Monica, but she merely responded that she didn't dislike him, not that she had the same feelings for him; this lead to later confusion and embarrassment. Later on to the story Monica confesses back that she liked Dorian after it was announced she would marry William as soon as possible, but he responded that she must marry William since that is her priority. Reaching to the point of the story where Dorian faked his death, Dorian told Monica to forget what he said about marrying William and wait till he comes back for her. Supporting Characters *Mark Evans: Dorian considered him his first friend. Maybe because of Dorian being so mature for his age, they get along pretty well. Dorian uses Mark to persuade Dani from renouncing magic. *Pendragon: Dani and Dorian's master. The twin were led to him by Nico, who stated that the Master has been looking for them for months. Upon their meeting, Pendragon accepted them as his apprentices. This was later revealed to be part of Pendragon's plan to kill the potential King of Witches, which is neither one of the twin, and prevent a terrible war from happening. However, he changes his mind and decided to lead them on the right path instead and has help the two various times when they were in danger. Despite this, he still wonders if he had made the right decision. His uncertainty has also put Dani and Dorian in lots of dangerous situations. *Hilde Wytte: Dani and Dorian's aunt. They have a fairly nice relationship if you overlook the fact that she’s currently trying to kill them. *Damien Wytte: Dani and Dorian's older brother. Dorian seems to be rather distant from Damien since he has ran away from home ever since the twins were very young. Their relationship worsen after their meeting at the palace because they both thought the other was the King of witches. After Damien was crowned King, he prevented Dorian, Monica and their friends from being caught by other witches. At Amir's kingdom, Damien, Dorian ,and Monica worked together to save Will. During this time, Dorian has argued with Damien more than once. When their mother kills Monica's parents and kidnaps Dani, they fought once more as Dorian wanted to go after Angela but Damien refused to let him, ending with Dorian having to stay. At this point, Dorian really despises his older brother. However, after he was saved by Damien, Will and his friends, he shows gratitude for Damien and wishes to thank him after he ( Dorian) sees him again. Nothing more has been shown about them after the timeskip, besides Damien looking for Dorian in chapter 146. Quotes "I won't be a child forever, you know?" Trivia *Dorian, Dani and Minino were first drawn by Mirian for the twentieth day the Inktober Challenge 2014. She later got fond of the characters and when she entered a Line Webtoon contest she decided to write a story about them. *Dorian and his twin sister appear as guest stars in a pannel of the seventh chapter of the spanish webtoon Lalin's Curse. Gallery Dorian.jpg|Young Dorian Fandom.PNG| image1 (35).jpeg|Dorian telling Damien he wants them to behave like brothers again image2 (25).jpeg|Dorian waiting outside Monica's room in Pendragon's house image3 (13).jpeg|Dorian giving a (white) rose to Monica image4 (8).jpeg|Dorian talking to Damien image5 (6).jpeg|Dorian and Monica dressing up as their younger selves image3 (14).jpeg|Dorian confronting the "evil" witches image4 (9).jpeg|Dorian preparing to fight image6 (5).jpeg|Dorian casting his levitation spell #1 image7 (1).jpeg|Dorian casting his levitation spell #2 image2 (26).jpeg|Dorian kissing Monica Ch194.png|Dorian possessed by the demon. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Wytte family